the mirror of dreams
by Avery Collins
Summary: Lord Darkar is out to destroy the world. the winx often fail to stop him. but what they don't know is that he's after a mirror that shows your dreams and lets you live them in a parallel dimension. can they stop him or...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 goodbye always hurts

"And he ….he…he wants to take over the kingdom. Forever", Leyla said, her voice breaking. "There, there", Flora patted her head sympathy.

"Why that little….. how could he….", Stella fumed and kicked hard at the wardrobe. "OUUUUCH", she screamed in pain, hobbling on one foot, holding her injured leg. She in turn, bumped Musa and they both crashed to the floor.

"Hey watch it!", Techna called, edgily. It was a fact that all of them were edgy.

"What's going on here, guys?", a voice called form the doorway. They all turned to see Bloom entering the room. She saw Leyla's face and was confused.

"Are you okay?", she hugged her friend in concern. She was frightened because Leyla was so tough and she never cried.

Stella was still angry and she looked at Bloom and replied, "Lord Darkar has done it again. He's gone to Tides and has terrorized the people. The skies in Tides are dark as hell, the Mermaids in the oceans are all turned evil and…..and….. the water is just…..", Stella was too angry to go on.

"It's become disgusting. It's a mix of mud and some sort of stinky goo", Musa wrinkled her nose. "Technically, it's a mixture of …..", Techna began.

"Oh, give me a break, Techna!", Flora shouted in annoyance.

"Please just help me, please. I can't stand your fighting, now! Please", Leyla cried. Everyone felt a surge of regret.

"That's it. Let's buckle up, gang! We're going to Tides", Bloom decided. "Are you sure? You could get hurt", Leyla murmured.

"We will help you no matter what, Ley", ensured Stella.

"Welcome back, girls", a evil voice sneered. It was followed by vicious laughter. The winx knew this all too well.

The trix.

The trix were the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy. They were intent on making life very hard for the winx. They were now Lord Darkar's minions. They usually sided with anyone and everyone who were against the winx. They didn't really care who or why.

Seeing them made the girls' blood boil. How could they help that monster Darkar? Looking around, the girls had seen the horrible condition Tides was in.

There were no merry mermaids, no beautiful blue skies, green islands and lovely pure water; now the lands were scorched and burnt, the greenery was dying, islands had sunk, the sky was dull grey and the worst was the water. The water had become poisonous sludge. It was even bubbling, its dark brown surface making sickening plops.

Before the winx could react to all this, the trix pounced on them. They all were firing so quickly and powerfully that the girls had no chance of knowing who was firing at whom. It was blindingly fast and painful.

"NO!", Flora could no longer stay in the air and she began to fall headlong into the sludge. "Flora! Hang in there!", Leyla screamed, managing to fly away from the war zone to save her falling friend. But Flora was far to heavy and she managed to catch her just as Flora's legs were in the muck. Then it started to pull her in, literally sucking her in. "No, I'll never give up! No I can't let you go, Flora", Leyla struggled with the tug of war; pulled her, pulled her, tugged at her with all her might. But she failed; the muck managed to pull Flora in deeper. "Let me go. Save yourself, Ley. Your kingdom needs you", Flora croaked, letting go of Leyla. But Leyla could and would never leave a friend to die. She would die too, if she had to. She smiled at Flora for the last time, and let the water submerge her.

"NO! Musa flew towards the water's surface to save the girls. "Are you out of your mind?", Stella squealed pushing Musa hard, to stop her from going to close. She ended up pushing Musa INTO the water!

Musa fell on her back and Stella grabbed her from the front and easily pulled her out. Then they looked up to see Bloom and Techna fighting against the trix alone and they flew up to help them when suddenly Musa fell back down. Stella caught her and then she realized…. Musa's wings were covered in sludge. She couldn't fly!

"Stella, watch out!", She heard Musa call out to her but it was too late….. a blinding light hit her.

She didn't fall or anything. She was barely hurt; but….. she blinked…blinked…..blinked. a feeling of horror enveloped her; she was blind!

Musa grabbed Stella and hung on tight. Stella was carrying her but she didn'yt know where to fly. They still had to fight. "Stella, let me guide you, okay?", Musa had a great solution as always. But before they knew it, they heard Techna tell Bloom, "The portal is too weak. I can't stablise it much longer. We have to go now, Bloom. We'll go and get help". Bloom looked into Techna's eyes. "You have to go now, Techna, alone. I can't leave now. They girls are hurt. Go now. Go! I order you to leave now!", Bloom had to turn away to resist the trix again.

"Goodbye, Bloom. I'll get help", Techna wiping her tears. she knew very well what would happen. Bloom was sacrificing herself to save the others. Sobbing silently, Techna stepped into the portal feeling like a traitor.

Bloom looked around and realized she was the one left. The last one standing.

She looked around; total chaos; Leyla and Flora drowned; Stella and Musa both lay crumpled on the rocks, both unmoving. Techna would probably die with the guilt of abandoning her friends; and then there was her.

'Why me? why couldn't I just die? Why them? I should have died not them! No I have to die. I don't deserve to live' she thought, hating herself. Grief enveloped her.

Before her, stood the mighty victors, the trix. As they aimed their spells at her, she refused to fight. She was giving up. She was done with everything.

She just squeezed her eyes shut, letting the spells overpower her. Slowly but steadily her life began ebbing away as she became enclosed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"HUH? What's going on?" Bloom's blurred vision was clearing. There was a horrible throbbing in her head. Her body begged rest; she was exhausted. But her mind was active.

"Am I dead?" she asked. She was pretty sure she had died.

Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her friends dying. So helpless. And she couldn't do anything for them! 'Rest in peace, girls', she thought. Then it occurred to her that if they were dead, they would be in heaven.

Bloom knew she herself had died, but they girls weren't with her.

"So I'm in hell", she said.

"Well, hello my dear fairy! How are we today?" a croaky booming voice echoed in the place. Bloom made sure her eyes were open and looked to see who it was; she felt utter rage when she did.

She tried to race across to strangle him, but it was no use; she was actually restrained. Her hands and legs were tied and she was laying on a stone table or platform.

Wow. Her senses must have really been weak when she woke up because she didn't know that she was laying there. She looked around.

Her hell was huge, it was absolutely HUGE! It was some sort of castle or fortress; the ceiling was sky high and the ground was so far away, she couldn't even see it. there were great big waterfalls, flowing off the castle into the vast expanse below.

Lord Darkar's castle.

It stretched out as far the eye could see. And flying all over that mysterious lair were dark, scary looking monsters. They were man sized bats. Creatures of the night. Ewwww!

Bloom looked at herself; she felt no different. He hadn't harmed her, yet.

She felt a dark presence near her and saw him. He stood there so close to her.

Darkar.

"Hey, let me go, you freak! What have I ever done to you?", she screamed at him. Darkar sighed. "Alright, you can go now", he said. As soon as he spoke, the ropes that held her burned through, releasing her. She leapt up, ready to fight; she was still in her transformed phase. But Darkar never tried to fight her. He didn't attempt to stop her when she fled. But she had no idea of where the castle was or where the exit was so she just darted from one part of the castle to the other. She just sped about blindly, until she banged into a wall. She slowly sank to the ground, nearly unconscious. Darkar took a shot at her; "I knew it was too good to be true. You would never let me leave alive", she cried.

But the next thing she knew, she was in the woods near Alfea; he had teleported her home. But why? She didn't know.

Bloom walked into the school, knowing her friends were dead. But she was welcomed by five pair of loving arms wrapped around her. She just stared at the impossible. But before she could ask them how they defied death, her exhaustion took over and she collapsed into their arms.

"She's coming around', Leyla murmured. Bloom's eyes fluttered open to see anxious faces peering down at her. And there she saw them; all five of them were okay! Flora, Leyla, Musa, Techna, Stella.

"May I ask you how you are still alive?", she shouted with joy.

"Simple. I came here and got around all the teachers and we went to Tides and saved everybody", Techna said, her eyes gleaming. She had been the hero of the day. Bloom smiled warmly and told them what had happened with her.

Everybody was puzzled. But that didn't matter; what mattered was that they were all together, safe and happy.

But this didn't last long; Leyla and Flora told them the news before bedtime.

"We are leaving. We have to go help out at Tides. Flora can heal the mermaids and people", Leyla said looking down. "Okay we'll go with you", Musa said, jumping off her bed.

"No guys. I have to deal with this on my own. Please?", Leyla pleaded. Bloom nodded and they all gave their regards.

"When will we see you again?", Stella asked Leyla. She smiled at Stella sadly and whispered, "I'll be back before this year ends", that was shocking.

"What about you, Flora?", Techna demanded. "I'll help out at Tides and then go home for my aunt who is sick. I'll be back with Leyla", she replied.

"Stay in touch", waved Bloom as the two stepped into the portal and disappeared. Who knew when the winx would be together again?

Feragonda noticed how sad the girls were, so she tried to cheer them up.

"Hey girls, I have a new professor in Alfea and I want you to meet him", she said.

"A new professor?", Stella looked up at her. The girls all wanted to meet him so they went to Feragonda's office.

"Girls," said Feragonda looking at them, "This is professor Avalon".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You want us to what?", Icy fumed. "It's not our style, but don't worry, master. We'll make it our style", Stormy laughed cruelly, her lips set in an evil sneer.

"It'll be done, master", Darcy simply said.

"Excellent. I shall wait for a few weeks. By then, the seed I implanted into the fairy will take effect. She will slowly become evil. She herself will destroy Magix. Then she will return here, where I shall take possession of the evil dragon flame", Darkar said in his scary voice.

Icy glared at her sisters, "Why did you agree to his stupid job? Now we have to dig the bed of some lake".

Darcy shook her head and sighed, "You don't really get it, do you? I know what Darkar is after. In ancient times, there was a mirror that could show you your dreams and could let you live them in this parallel dimension it created. But when people misused it, the mirror was drowned to the bottom of Lake Glass. This mirror could help Darkar create his own world with his own ways".

"But it wouldn't be real, would it?", Stormy interrupted. "That's the thing, he has probably figured out a way to make that into reality. Then, with Bloom serving him, he'll be the ruler of all the worlds", Darcy finished.

"Not if we use the mirror before he does", Icy said and the three sisters joined in vicious laughter.

"I've heard so many great things about you, professor. It's a pleasure to meet you", Bloom said as Avalon and she were walking down the corridor.

"The pleasure is mine, Bloom", Avalon said, smiling down at her. Avalon was actually a master of spells so he was immortal. He didn't really have an age so he could look however he wanted; he looked as old as Bloom was at the moment; blue hair, blue eyes, tall and muscular; he was really good looking. And he was the best of the best in sensing energy. He had promised Bloom that he would help her remember her family.

All the students at Alfea were so spell bound by Avalon; especially Bloom.

One day, he took class at the meadow; when the students arrived, they saw he had a huge mirror behind him.

"This was the mirror that was sealed in Lake Glass", he went on to explain to them the history of the mirror.

"Now, who wants to give it a try?", he asked, teasingly. Musa raised her hand and was allowed to step into the mirror.

"Wow", she whispered. The others could see her dreams from outside. She was standing there, alone and it was dark. It was also very scary, but then her mother came to her and held her hand and told her that everything would be fine.

Musa stepped out, waving to her mother. All the other students applauded.

Then, Avalon allowed many students to try it out.

Altogether it was a fun afternoon.

Bloom went into Avalon's office for a private session. He stood before her, sensing all her energy; feeling the light in her and the dark.

Wait….. the dark? That was not possible. He frowned and looked harder and he saw it plainly; there was dark energy inside Bloom!

How could this be? Unless…

Bloom was a spy!

Darkar's spy.

Avalon opened his eyes and glared at Bloom and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to Feragonda's office. "You spy", he snarled at the frightened girl.

He told Feragonda what he had seen and she was inclined to disagree with him. She laughed it off. But he knew what he had seen.

Maybe Bloom didn't know she was sent as a spy.

Whatever it is, I'll get to the bottom of it, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah. So I said nu- uh and she was like uh- uh and I was like…..", Stella chattered on, showing no mercy to her audience.

Musa and Techna rolled their eyes. Bloom was trailing back, lost somehow.

"Bloom?" Musa called to her and the 3 girls turned to look at her. Then Bloom suddenly fell to the ground.

The girls held her and tried to wake her.

But it was useless.

They took her to Professor Avalon. He was shocked to see them come into his office carrying Bloom but when they explained what happened, his eyes narrowed, "I knew it", he said.

"What?", Stella's eyes were wide.

"I KNEW there was darkness in Bloom. I saw it. But she didn't know anything. I guess Darkar put it in her. We have to do something" Avalon raised his hands and began drawing energy from Bloom. As the aura flowed out, the girls saw that it was black!

Avalon pushed this dark energy into a glass orb. Bloom suddenly woke up and he handed the orb to her, "You must keep pushing your energy into this from time to time just to check", he explained.

The girls thanked him with all their hearts and they left.

Avalon sighed.

Helping Bloom took all his energy.

Then why did he do it?

Because you love her, an unwanted thought whispered through him. It made him angry. But as months had passed, he knew it was the truth.

He learned to accept it. He loved Bloom.

One day after the four fairies left his office after Bloom's session, he walk over to the mirror of dreams. He badly wanted to use it. With a sigh, he stepped in.

There in Mirror Land, whatever he wanted happened. And he wanted to be with Bloom. So there he landed at a beach with the sun setting.

Bloom was sleeping next to him and he pulled her up and kissed her.

"Bye!", Avalon called to Bloom and he stepped out of the mirror regretfully. He truly enjoyed being with her, even if it wasn't exactly HER.

Then he stood in his office, stunned. Unmoving.

Because before him stood Stella, her eyes wide with shock.

She was staring at the mirror!

She had seen everything!

"Uh Stella, I can explain.." Avalon stammered. He was so embarrassed.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Stella asked him. He nodded.

She rushed over and hugged him!

"I'll get you two together, I promise. Bloom is stubborn but I will make this work. I will. don't worry" Stella rambled on and on.

"Thank you Stella", Avalon smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But why do you want to go back, Bloom?", Musa was irritated. She did not want to go back into Avalon's office. It was a beautiful day outside and she was eager to spend it because they were free that day.

"Please, Musa, just for a minute. You can wait outside, okay?", Bloom begged.

"Okay", Musa agreed softly.

She looked at Bloom, who seemed anxious and desperate. Maybe it was a personal crisis. Maybe there was something related to her memories or that stuff with energy that Bloom and Avalon worked on everyday.

Musa shrugged. Whatever.

Bloom ran into the office and Musa waited outside. She looked around and didn't see the professor anywhere. But Bloom was really curious about that mirror.

She realized she was really anxious, especially around Avalon.

She didn't know it was the dark seed that was growing in her heart, making her evil slowly. Poisoning her mind.

But around Avalon, it was different. She didn't know what it was.

Bloom touched the mirror and sighing, she stepped in; making sure Musa was outside.

She was in Sparx. Her kingdom was fine, so beautiful but her surprise was that Avalon was there at the door of the palace.

He smiled at her. She smiled back and soon they were kissing. She loved Avalon.

He was risking his life and weakening himself temporarily to help Bloom remember her past. That was so noble and sweet.

Avalon was perfect for her.

A friend.

A teacher.

Love.

Bloom reluctantly stepped out of the mirror. She didn't want to leave paradise. Or Avalon.

She stared, her eyes wide. Musa was looking at her with confusion.

"The mirror shows our dreams and wishes", Musa said slowly, realizing.

"But Bloom, you and… were…". She was shocked.

Bloom hugged her and told her how she felt, and Musa smiled and whispered, "You two will get together. I promise. I'll see to that", an evil smile spread over Musa's face. "Thank you, Musa", was all Bloom could say, through tears.

There was a small party in Alfea and the winx were helping to set it up. Bloom was in chare of staple gun and she had to keep wandering to help everyone out.

But her eyes stayed on Avalon.

Musa bumped into her and followed her gaze and laughed.

Blushing, Bloom joined her.

"Soon", Musa promised, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The party was over soon and Bloom went in eagerly to Avalon's office for her session. "Come in", he said in an emotionless voice when she knocked.

He looked at her blankly and began the session, ignoring her warm smiles.

He mad her sleep on the bed and placed 2 glass orbs, in the air above her.

One orb began to absorb her energy and Avalon was stunned to see how much darkness escaped from Bloom. In fact, there was ONLY darkness in her.

He was confused and he ignored it.

The other orb absorbed her feelings. He stared at it in shock. It was red; meaning she loved something or someone so deeply.

He ground his teeth in rage. Of course.

Of course she loved someone.

Just because he loved her doesn't mean that she should love him back, did it?

He was just so distressed that it reflected upon the energy he was balancing with

Bloom and both orbs fell to the ground.

Bloom's eyes flew open and she stared at Avalon as he lost his concentration and he collapsed.

She leapt out of the bed and grabbed him, preventing him from crashing to the floor. He was so frail that she had to support all his weight by hugging him.

She was taking him towards the bed, her heart suttering.

Oh gosh, she was hugging him!

When suddenly, he opened his eyes partially and pushed Bloom away roughly. He couldn't stand on his own and he staggered, weakly.

Bloom hurried to him but he shoved her away again.

Rejection washed through her; he'd rather fall down than take help from her.

"Go….away..", he murmured softly.

"Okay", Bloom breathed, her voice breaking under the weight of the immense sorrow she held.

She turned around and bolted out the door before the tears in her eyes brimmed over. She didn't want him to see that he'd hurt beyond compare.

She ran blindly to her room, her vision blurred by tears. she got in the room, a plan forming in her mind.

She realized she had no desire to live if her dream wouldn't come true. Only Avalon could help her and he didn't want her any more.

She had to try and accept it.

But no, she wouldn't and couldn't.

She grabbed a bag leaving a note for Musa. She left before the girls would know she was gone. She was creeping along the corridor, when Avalon himself saw her.

"Where are you going", he asked trying to keep the irritation off his tone. He had no idea he had hurt her enough for her to leave Alfea.

"I am just taking a walk. Uh, goodbye", she rushed away, desperately trying to stop the flood of tears. they flowed over her cheeks as soon as she turned away from him. She begged the Lord that Avalon shouldn't have noticed her grief.

But he had.

He realized she was leaving Alfea and he didn't stop her. He wanted her to be happy, where ever she was.

"Follow your dreams", he bid her a silent goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloom had nowhere to go. She had no idea what to do. But it was only a matter of time before Feragonda sent the girls to find her and bring her back.

The girls would be so hurt.

Confused.

But no one would feel as bad as I did when I left, she thought.

Avalon kept flashing through her mind though she valiantly tried to force him out.

No progress.

She blinked back tears and taking a breath, she decided where she wanted to go. Sparx.

The one place Feragonda would never dare to send three girls. But she knew it was quite dangerous for herself to go to Sparx. Then, a disturbing thought popped in her mind; how would she even GET there?

She had no visible way to access an inter- dimension portal. Techna had one, Bloom recalled. But there was no way Bloom could get her hands on it, especially after Avalon had seen her LEAVING the school.

Then what was she going to do?

Bloom could never risk any thing by just standing in some place, thinking about where she could go to overcome her teenage temper tantrum.

So she kept flying, far above the vision of the people in Magix or Afea.

"Huh, this is sooooo not worth it, Bloom", Bloom tried to imitate Stella's snobby voice. She was getting lonely and all this flying around was taking it's toll on her.

"What….." Bloom's eyes widened.

The sight beneath her, above Alfea, was one to behold.

The trix.

The three witches were using spells and they were just above Alfea.

"Too close, witches", Bloom seethed in rage.

"Stormy, show her some manners", Icy ordered, her attention was on something else. But Bloom was unable to see what because suddenly, she had other problems.

Well, like Stormy attacking her. Trying to make mince meat out of her. Or maybe she wanted pretzel sticks?

Bloom pushed all her power, deep from her core out to Stormy. To her surprise the power was so powerful, intoxicating; Stormy was spell bound by it; she just froze looking at it, her eyes glazed.

The power was dark. Bloom felt a flicker of it first, but then it took over her; darkness forced its way out of her. She lost all grip over who she was.

All she could see was the awesome strength of darkness.

She was changing, it was in her blood. She didn't resist it; she couldn't have, even if she WANTED to.

But her frail fairy weakness pulled her into unconsciousness. As her wings failed to flutter, she went down, down, down into Alfea.

She heard voices, could feel people touching her. She hated it. Let go of me, her inner devil screamed. Oh, no it wasn't her INNER devil, it was her. Very much Bloom. Her eyes opened and she saw faces, that she had once held love for.

But not now.

Bloom was dead.

Gone forever.

Now she was new, powerful and smart.

Did I mention beautiful?

"Bloom?", Stella called seeing her awaken and get up.

"Bloom is dead!", she didn't recognize her own voice, but this one was much better. Evil, just like she was. (Dark Bloom)

Glancing in the mirror she saw perfection, Gone were the buggy blue eyes, red hair and pink lips. They were replaced by cold dark eyes, brown spiky hair and purple lips. But otherwise, she looked like Bloom. Except for the minor detail that she was EVIL!

"My name is Rozacia", (pronounced roh-zai-sha) she introduced herself to the stunned Alfean people.

"Holder of the Dark dragon flame and the one who killed Bloom. Friend and accomplice of Darkar. I'd love to chit chat but I have to go", she coldly smiled.

"Goodbye", she turned to leave. But then, the Alfeans launched a full scale attack on her and the trix.

Rozaica yawned and fought them off easily. Alfea nearly lay in ruins; Rozacia stood victorious. "Goodbye, girls", she laughed cruelly.

But when she faced Avalon, her eyes teared up. "Bye. But there's one thing I want you to know. No one and I mean, NO ONE, rejects Rozaica", she snarled at him, their faces inches apart.

And then she was gone.

"I swear not to rest till you have been slain, Roze. And trust me, that day will come", Avalon vowed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop crying and pull yourself together. Bloom would have wanted us to get it together and do something about this whole situation. She would have wanted us to get rid of that meanie Rozacia. So stop being a baby", Techna snapped.

Stella sat there sobbing. Even Musa had some tears in her eyes.

"Well, I can't help it. I feel bad that my best friend just DIED! I think you've never felt it, 'cause you would know how it is to love someone and then just lose them. Oh, wait. You wouldn't because you never really loved her!", Stella accused.

Musa just glared at Techna. She wondered why Techna was behaving so badly.

Then she realized.

Techna was merely being practical. Bloom was dead. Now Rozacia would try to fight them. Stella and she could never attack back because she was like Bloom. It was Bloom's body and they wouldn't hurt her.

But Techna had detached herself from Bloom's death, thus she would effectively fight back with Rozacia.

Musa consoled her and Stella apologized too.

They went off to find Avalon, so they could figure out something.

Now here's the funny part,

Musa had told Techna about Bloom being in love with Avalon so that they could try to tell him. Stella also had told Techna about Avalon being in love with Bloom so that they could console him. Techna had been stunned.

So they loved EACH OTHER. But neither had the courage to admit it. wow! What a strange love story!

"Oh, Bloom, where are you?", Avalon wondered aloud, in agony. The girls were with him and heard him. They were touched by his pain and devotion. He really cared for his student.

Stella nudged Techna hard; Musa nudged her harder on her other side. Poor Techna nudged them back, both of them.

So Stella got grabbed Techna's hand and went over to the teacher's desk and whispered soothing words to Avalon while Musa sat, engrossed in a spell book.

They sat back down. Musa seemed to get the very same idea; she grabbed up Techna and went over to Avalon and whispered, "Bloom never wanted to hurt you. She cared. A lot", and she went back to her seat. Avalon just stared at Techna and waited for her to explain.

She sighed and out came the whole story. How his rejection had ultimately led to her changing into Rozacia. Well, how, you ask?

Simple.

She left the safe protection of Alfea's walls and went on to meet the trix. The dark energy was ready to engulf her and flow out. It just needed some provoking. The trix provided the necessary push, on instructions from Darkar.

Avalon couldn't help but blame himself. The girls all knew that he hated himself that moment. Musa and Stella looked at each othe. They could have easily played cupid and joined the two if they knew each other's secrets. How close things had come to perfect!

Avalon was guilty beyond reason; he had seen the red energy of love in her orbs and the very thought of her leaving him had scared him and he had pushed her out. Unaware that it was him that she loved.

He was in great pain. He felt a stab of regret in his heart and it was also colored by love and joy. She loved him.

It kept echoing in his insides.

But she was dead.

Bloom was dead, gone forever.

Now that vicious monster inhabited Bloom's body. Rozacia. Though he felt immense hatred towards her, he felt drawn to her.

Drawn to a monster.

Maybe it was because she was STILL Bloom, somehow. Not because of her beauty, but he could sense Rozacia had goodness in her. Like every bad person, she was a misguided youth, led into a wrong path by Darkar. She was still a person and she could love him; only if she allowed him into her heart.

He had vowed to go and slay her, but how could he? He really didn't have to, if his plan succeeded.

Roze, he whispered, stepping into the mirror, to escape reality. It was much more easy to live in the dream world now. He knew he wouldn't see Bloom there anymore; his thoughts were so full of Rozacia. It was like they were the same person. And he would love them both, as long as he existed.

Roze. Bloom.

My love.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome home, dear!", Darkar cooed, seeing Rozacia enter with the trix.

"What, are they in love, or something?", Darcy snapped. Icy glared as Rozacia ran into Darkar's arms. "Oh, Brother. We meet at long last!", she smiled.

"Brother?", the trix murmured in unison. They were shocked. Darkar was hugging her back.

"I of course saw the dark potential in Bloom. I, being the mastermind genius that I am, would never let it go to waste. I knew I could create a doppelganger of Bloom who would be the yin to her yang. Darkness would be her element. But I didn't realize that Rozacia here, would KILL Bloom's soul and take over her body just to spare me trouble", he smiled affectionately when he said her name. she grinned back.

This was too much for the trix to bear; it was disgusting to see Darkar, the greatest super villain of all, being lovey- dovey with a fairy! How absurd.

"What's the next plan, master?", Stormy enquired. Darkar growled, "Can't you see I am in the middle of something?".

Rozacia walked over to the trix smoothly. 'Hey, peanut head. How are you?", she grinned at Icy. "Bird brain for the storm girl and know- it- all for the smarty pants", Rozacia passed them all, branding them with their new names.

"Well, dear, our next move would be to make sure I can get the mirror of dreams into my hands. And also that spell master, Avalon. He is then only one in the universe who can help me make the mirror world reality", Darkar planned.

Maybe somewhere inside, Bloom's soul rattled, "Leave him alone", Rozacia snarled. "What?", Darkar stared. He couldn't believe HIS Rozacia would say that!

"Uh, Darkar, I can feel Bloom's soul is getting irritated. Maybe she doesn't want to lose her BOYFRIEND", Rozacia laughed.

"Soon, dear, we will conquer the world, with you and the dragon flame!", Darkar promised.

Together, Rozacia and Darkar laughed, so cruelly, it could chill a volcano.

Rozacia was alone in her room. She sighed and thought, 'Bloom, are you in there? I know you were pleading with me not to hurt Avalon. I know your soul is not dead. Wake up, Bloom!'

'Why do you care? You are just going to conquer the world. I will be killed soon, I know. So why do you want to talk to me?' came the reply.

'Bloom, don't you see? I AM you. So you can't die unless we are given separate bodies like real doppelgangers. And Bloom, I promise you I will never tell my brother about you',

'Your brother? You do know he LOVES you, right?'

'Yes, but I never feel that way about him. Darkar is a brother to me'.

'Then you don't love anyone?'

'Bloom I told you, I am you. So I love the one you love. It's how we're built'

'What? No way. No way. I can't let you! Avalon is mine!'

'Okay, relax', Rozacia said, just to calm her down.

'See you later, I guess', and she was gone.

Rozacia sighed, feeling alone.

Not knowing whether Bloom could hear her and not caring whether she did, she whispered, "Avalon, I love you".


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and appreciating my story. I have had a lot of fun writing it. don't worry, its not over. Yet. But I want to know whether you want vampires to come into all this. I am not sure if you want that. I mean, if it doesn't work out well, then… **

**Right now, it's a jam. Avalon loved Bloom but Roze is now his choice. On the other side Bloom and Roze love Avalon. What turn will the story take?**

**I need opinions please! **

**Thank you**

**Love**

**Avery Collins **


	11. Chapter 11

"Roze, please let me go. Or kill me. Please don't hold me captive like this", Bloom begged. She had come to adore Roze. Roze was really her, they were almost exactly the same, other than the fact that Roze dearly loved Darkar, she saw him as family. It was clear to Bloom, by the way she called him 'brother', that they were inseparable.

Roze also wanted to have the mirror to herself and this was too much to handle. She dreamt of bringing Sparx back to life and ruling over it. But the dragon flame in her was dark; the fire she could produce was black or purple.

But she didn't want to hurt the fairies at Alfea because she was Bloom; she loved them too.

Roze never told Darkar that Bloom was always talking to her. That their spirits were now, one. They shared a body. Bloom tried to escape and she severely hurt Roze. That made Bloom feel horrible and she never hurt Roze again. But she always begged her to set her free. But Roze didn't want to tell Darkar because he would certainly kill Bloom, once and for all.

Rozacia trained hard, she had to get that mirror. She also had a wish to be with Avalon when Darkar made the mirror world reality. But Bloom always gave her a mind numbing headache when she thought about Avalon.

Life was hard for the doppelgangers, stuck in one body. But they'd grown close.

The day finally arrived when the fairies of Alfea made contact with Darkar through the trix. They knew Darkar would always be watching Alfea so they just spoke knowing that he could hear and see them. They requested him to make a deal, he would send the trix over to Alfea and they would offer the bargain.

"Pleas let me go with them, brother", Roze asked Darkar. He agreed; anything for his little starlet.

"Come on Bird brain", Roze yelled out to Stormy. If looks could kill, Roze would have dropped dead. But no one actually realized how powerful Roze was, she was more stronger than the all the trix combined.

Once in Alfea, Roze stood facing Stella, Musa and Techna. Her dress was not a happy sky blue that Bloom's was. It was dark shimmering black. Her wings were not like butterflies' but like a gargoyle. Her whole anatomy was streamlined and feline. She was beautiful but so dark, so cold, so evil.

Though Roze loved her friends, oops I mean, Bloom's friends, her dark sarcastic cynical side took over.

She was there, gloating and grumbling and making fun of the fairies as the trix went over to Feragonda to ask them what the deal was.

Roze silently looked into Musa's eyes, knowing they could see her mind. Yes, Roze could project her thoughts. She showed Musa everything.

And then to Techna and Stella. She needed their help, she didn't want Bloom to suffer. The girls had no clue of what to do. As for Bloom, she was jumping with joy to see the girls again.

And Roze felt it, Bloom wanted to see Avalon. Bloom was pushing her because she missed him. So Roze walked up to him, and she wanted to faint in his arms. Wow! He was just so handsome.

"No!", Bloom screamed so hard that Roze doubled over in pain. "Don't go near him!", she screeched.

"Ahhh….." Roze fell down and Avalon reached out and held her up. Bloom began to rattle her soul with rage.

"No please let me go", Roze jerked away but she fell again and se had no strength to stand up.

She collapsed and felt Avalon's strong arms carry her away. "No" Bloom whispered, crying.

When Roze woke up, the girls and Avalon were with her. She ran to the door and Bloom caught her again but this time she never spoke she just gave Roze headaches. Roze sank to her knees on the ground.

ROZE'S POINT OF VEIW-

"What is it, Roze?", Stella rushed to my side and hugged me. she knew I was Bloom in a way. But did she know I was evil?

"Bloom is giving me a hard time. She doesn't want my paws anywhere near Avalon. But you know, we're the same person, so how can I help it?", I suddenly realized I had told all of them openly that I couldn't help but be attracted to Avalon. I clamped shut. Oh, me and my big mouth.

I realized I was going red. I glanced over at Avalon who was red as well. A thrill went through me and it was easily overpowered by shooting pain in my head. "Okay, okay, Bloom. Chill out!", I said softly.

The others grinned at me.

What was wrong with them?

Had they lost their nuts?

I was evil. I was bad.

Didn't they get it?

I told them some things about my life I the castle. About their Bloom.

I felt strangely alienated, they way they spoke about her. So I went up to Avalon and told him, "Look, I need Bloom out, okay? She hates this. I don't want her to suffer. So give her a body, please", I couldn't shake off the cold edge I had in my voice but he knew what I meant, right?

"I can do it. I am sure Bloom wants that. But do you?", he asked me, looking into my eyes. I felt my heart accelerating and it was followed by a blinding, white pain.

I pressed my temple at once and backed off.

"I don't think it matters, what I feel. Darkar will get rid of me when he is done with me. I don't really deserve the privilege of living because I actually don't exist", I whispered. I saw tears in Stella's eyes. The girls came to hug me but I back off, but I saw the hurt in their eyes. I gently tapped my forehead and smiled.

They nodded, the pain not leaving their eyes.

Avalon came close to me, so close. Apparently too close, I lose my self control with the mega headache Bloom shot at me. I screamed out, "Bloom, no! please I'll stay away, I promise", and I stood by the door.

But Avalon walked over and said, "I'll make it happen. Just lay down there", he pointed to a table.

Bloom woke up next to me, tears in her eyes. She rushed into the waiting people's arms. I was forgotten. I had to get out. I rushed to fly, my dragon wings unfolded. But Avalon blocked my path.

He came close to me and whispered, "I love you, Roze".

And then I was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

His words kept ringing in my ears. How his eyes had softened when he spoke to me, how his voice was like velvet. The love and devotion within him.

Avalon had meant it, right? Or was he just pulling my leg?

No, even he could never be that cruel.

He meant it. He chose me over Bloom. This last thought sent thrill over me. but then I got a strange sensation in my head, close to pain, but not quite.

"Yeah, keep talking, nasty witch!", an acid voice in my mind, exactly like mine.

Bloom.

We could communicate? Really, like telepathy?

"Oh, Bloom. I am so happy that you are okay. I hope you can live with…. Prince Charming happily. I am glad you spoke to me one last time. Goodbye Bloom", I tried to blink away tears. she could have anything she ever wanted. Why should I be the one to slave with Darkar, deal with dumb, lame brain witches and never love in my life? How was this fair?

Bloom easily got everything she ever wanted; I got them for her. She now had loving friends, a beautiful place to live and learn and…. She had Avalon.

I would be killed in the sacrifice, my dragon flame would be absorbed by Darkar, the mirror would help him rule the world, the trix would also get a happy ending.

But what about me?

Did I ever come into the 'being happy' scenario?

No, I obviously did not. That was because I was not real. I was just a creation. Dark energy and the flame of life together; and that was me. I was just in Bloom's body. She had now, got a new body.

I didn't exist. So how could I have the right to happiness? How could I be allowed to live? I was just a tool, a medium.

I didn't matter to anyone. I had nothing worth living. I just wanted to die, right then. I would gladly give up my powers if I could just die quickly and painlessly.

You maybe wondering, if I was so evil, why did I care about Bloom? Why did I help her, to the extent of losing everything I had.

Good question. The answer is because, however mean and evil you are, you still care about yourself. You'll always want yourself to be happy.

And Bloom was me. So, out of basic self preservation, I helped her. Helped myself. And I have to love her, whatever happened, because I loved myself.

Sucks, right?

Well, there's the living for you.

I knew I had to end this, I was suffering which meant Bloom would suffer. And I didn't want her to suffer because it would mean I wanted myself to suffer. And I didn't want to suffer.

Got that? I didn't think so. Read it again….

We had to stop suffering and I saw the only way I could end this. Suicide.

If I died, I knew Bloom would be unaffected because her body would still be alive. Okay, I know I am confusing you all. But I don't really care.

Because I am dying. Leaving this troubled world.

Drifting off like a free bird. Carefree and happy, at last.

And I didn't care what Bloom felt about it, it was my decision. Of course I knew she wouldn't care. She hated my guts since I loved HER man.

Gosh. I was escaping such a lot of troubles! How amazing!

I spent my last day with Darkar; I didn't tell him anything, I knew he couldn't care less. He loved my power not me. but I still loved him, so I stayed with him and peanut head and bird brain. Know- it- all was there too, I guess. (the trix)

I had to go to Alfea before dying. I had to say goodbye, to Stella, Musa, Techna, Avalon and… Bloom. Leaving her was like leaving my body. Our body.

I got there late at night.

I snuck into their room and woke them all up, calling them to Avalon's office. There had clearly, been celebrations on Bloom's safe return. I felt a stab of sorrow. "Well, uh, I have made a decision. I am going to kill myself", I spoke coldly, in order to detach myself; it never worked. "So, uh, Goodbye, good luck, enjoy life, I guess", I looked at each one, avoiding Bloom's face.

"What? No, you can't. stop. No way", I could hear shouts of horror but I tuned them out. I really didn't need this now. I just wanted to die!

I looked Bloom in the eyes and whispered, "Take care, Bloom. I hope my death can never affect you. Hope you live a long and happy life…. I love you", my voice broke. I turned away, wishing that they wouldn't come closer to console me. in vain.

I was enveloped in hugs and I could hear voices begging and pleading me. but all I could see was hurt in Bloom's eyes. She came to me, "Is it because I gave you headaches?", she was inwardly killing herself and it hurt me as well. "No, I deserved those. I was getting close to your love. I am sorry", I glanced at Avalon who had frozen, not reacting to anything.

Bloom shook her head, "No, I know you couldn't help it. you're me. if you die, won't I as well?", she knew her pawn well.

She wasn't asking about that for her welfare, but because she knew I could never hurt her, by extension, hurt myself. Oh, Bloom.

"No. you'll be fine. I promise. I am doing this for you. I am doing this for me, Bloom. You can't stop me", I knew I couldn't control myself any longer. I had to die. Now!

I backed off form them, towards the window and looked at Avalon, "I am sorry, sir. I really am. I ruined everything. So I want you to do this", I handed him a bag of poison, it burned when it hit me. I wanted him to throw it over me as I set myself on dark fire. But he never did.

I jumped out the window as my own fire crushed my frame. I made no attempt to stop it as it scorched me. this was how it all ended.

The end for Rozacia.

I barely acknowledged the fairies who begged for me to stop as the struggled to control the fire. I was laying on the Alfea yard, dying. Avalon flew to me, his angel wings spread out into the night, "Roze, please stop it. Please. For me. for your friends. Please don't. for all your worth, please", Damn Avalon! He almost convinced me! but it was too late.

A part of me cried. No I don't want to die, help me!

Oh, too late. It was over.

Good bye world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will tomorrow, I promise. But meanwhile, check out my other story about vampires, it's in the books section. It's called Eleanor, the Academy for vampires. **

**I hope you'll like it! **

**Please review! **

**Love, **

**Avery Collins**


	14. Chapter 14

"Huh? I am dead, I hope?", my shaky words surprised my and the people in my sight. Avalon smiled and came to my side, "No, we saved you just in time. But we won't be hearing the end of this from your brother", his expression turned grim.

Oh dear, my plan was an epic failure.

Geez, Bloom. Why do you have to do this to me?

"I am sorry about everything, Ro", she came to me and held my hand. I pulled it away; her hand was hot, then I realized that mine were always cold. It was a side effect of evil. I knew I had hurt Bloom. But I didn't care. Once we were separated, it was done. I was Rozacia, the evil assistant of the master mind, Darkar.

I was no longer her. She had nothing to do with me, now.

I had to get out of there. I glanced at the window and sat up. I had to make an escape and beg Darkar for forgiveness. I had betrayed him.

Wow, Ro. You sure know how to leave a wake of unhappy people around you!

I shrugged off the blankets and got up to leave but Avalon pushed me down, "NO, you're not healed yet. And I am trying to remove darkness from you, Ro. With any luck, you'll be a normal fairy!", he seemed thrilled about it.

I smiled and shook my head, "No, sir, I am evil. That's my true calling. I am sorry but I can't let you turn me into good. I would hurt more people wherever I go. So I think I'm done", I insisted that I be let go. But no one really cared about what I wanted. They were just talking about something energy, something power, ya da ya da ya.

I kept my eyes on Bloom. She was constantly looking at Avalon and then down; she made me hate myself. I gently slid my hand into Avalon's pocket and took out his key ring. I ran my fingers over it and I knew I could recreate it from my memory using my powers. I just had to leave. In the night when all were asleep, I would get away. And go kill myself in the Ice River. It was a river that flowed right next to the entrance of the Omega dimension. It would kill me.

It was soon time to turn in and I fell asleep. When I stirred, it was about half past midnight; Avalon sneaked into the room and sat by me. I looked up at him; but he had no idea I was awake. He gently kissed my forehead and then my lips. My heart was pounding as I sat up at once.

He grinned at me and blushed. I needed to stay with him, god, I loved him! No! Bloom deserves him. Ro, he loves Bloom, I tried to convince myself. But my heart wouldn't listen, it earned for him. I leaned up to his face and kissed him. I pulled back reluctantly and sighed. I gently placed my fingers over his eyelids and murmured the spell. He suddenly drooped with fatigue and just fell asleep.

I put him into my bed and I turned to leave. Glancing over my shoulder, I wished this was a dream, but knowing it wasn't, I opened the door and flew away into the night.

"She put a SPELL on me!" Avalon fumed the next morning. Bloom was close to tears when she heard how Avalon came in to kiss Ro goodnight. But she bit her tongue and said nothing.

Bloom made a decision; Ro deserved Avalon. So she would let her have him. No problem, right? She called Ro in her mind, "I have finally accepted you and Avalon. Please come back. I need you, Ro. Please. I love you", and sat hoping Ro hadn't done anything erratic. She soon, heard a reply, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…..", doubt coloured her thoughts.

"I am sure, please come on", Bloom was confident. "Yes", she couldn't believe it! Ro was coming back!

She told everyone the news. Everyone was pleased. Ro had become a part of the winx and they all loved her. Avalon was extremely pleased.

Ro was on her way, the trix hadn't attacked, the winx and Alfea were safe and happy, Darkar was out of sight and out of mind, life couldn't be better.

Once Ro was there, there was a huge party and a lot of laughing. And the best part, Bloom was finally at peace; she had come to accept that Avalon and she weren't meant to be. And she was completely fine with it.

The party subsided and became quiet. Bloom found herself at the window looking out at the wishing stars. "I wish everything stays this calm, happy and peaceful forever", she wished with all her heart.

**Oh Bloom, I don't suppose you know, good things never last forever. The wheel will turn to the bad and it's the cost of living. How well you survive, shows how worthy you are of life. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Stupid little fairies! CONFOUNDED nincompoops!", Darkar raged. Icy winced. He'd been going on and on ever since Rozacia had been separated from Bloom's body and had been living in Alfea. She was happy there.

Darkar was furious to think Ro found something in Alfea that HE couldn't provide for her. He needed her help to get the mirror. But now that she'd turned traitor and gone off to the silly fairies. Why had she done that? Maybe she was a little too much like Bloom.

Whatever.

Icy was personally glad Ro was gone; she didn't need anyone calling her a peanut head. Darcy and Stormy were bickering as usual. Those two were absolutely ridiculous; even in this situation they were quarrelling about something as stupid as who ate the last cracker.

Icy had a mission; she had to make Darkar happy and proud of her. She had to do it without Darcy and Stormy. And it involved Ro.

She traveled to Alfea and summoned Ro. Ro came, looking soft. 'Ha! How weak and silly. Bad choice, Ro. You should have stayed with Darkar, you would be the strongest person in the world by now, Ro', Icy thought.

"What do you want, Icy?", Ro spoke coldly. "Look, fairy, I don't care what choices you've made. But the Lord will not shut up about how betrayed he feels. So I need you to do something and just end this whole thing, okay? I don't really care what Darkar's intentions are towards the mirror, but we only joined him to get back at you. We already did all the damage we wanted to and now we want this whole mess behind us", Icy wondered if she was being too polite.

"You actually thought he'd give you what he promised if you helped him? Well, he won't. I saw it in his mind, he was planning on sacrificing me in the ritual of the mirror and killing you guys later", Ro spoke coolly.

"WHAT?", Icy managed to croak out.

Ro nodded and replied, "I will and can help you but this should remain between us, okay? I don't want to tell the girls, they'll freak out. The Bird brain and smarty pants are no good at all", she laughed thinking of Stormy and Darcy.

Icy agreed. She felt a sense of affection towards Ro. She, after all, saved their lives by telling her about Darkar's plans.

Icy, shocked at herself, shook off the feeling. She silently made the plans with Ro, realizing Ro was still evil, in her own way. Soon, she waved to Ro and left, floating slowly out of view.

Icy entered Darkar's castle, tired. She found Stormy and Darcy waiting for her. "We saw and heard everything. That's a great plan", they whispered excitedly.

"How?", Icy was shocked. "Duh, crystal balls", Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure the Lord didn't hear anything?", Icy asked, in panic. Stormy shook her head, "He's in meditation. Planning his revenge or something", she snickered at the thought of him getting revenge when the trix were there to ruin all his plans.

"Soon, sisters, we'll destroy Darkar for good!", Icy declared.

It was followed by three voices with vicious laughter that echoes all over the dark fortress.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, readers! I really miss writing this story and would love to get back to doing it. I just had a bad writer's block and then some issues that lead me to just abandon this creation of mine. And I know that was irresponsible of me to abuse the control that I have on my characters' lives. I assure you it won't happen again. I want to know if you want me to continue this story. If you do, then please leave it on the comments or PM me. Please feel free to tell me what you want to happen in any or all of my stories. I love hearing from you.

Your dear,

Avery Collins


End file.
